


Vie de bacchante

by Ambrena



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un petit drabble sur la vie d'une ménade anonyme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vie de bacchante

Elle n’était pas aussi jolie que les bacchantes qu’on voyait sur les tableaux, le port noble, le visage à peine rougi par l’alcool, la toge proprement arrangée. Elle, ses cheveux étaient défaits, emmêlés de feuilles et de brindilles ; sa tunique tombait sans cesse et dévoilait presque tout de son anatomie ; ses pieds étaient tout écorchés, ensanglantés par les pèlerinages et les fêtes. Sa figure, rigolarde, portait les ravages du vin et du temps. Elle se tenait toujours avachie, parce que les autres positions demandaient un maintien et un équilibre qu’elle ne se sentait pas de garder. Mais elle rayonnait.

**Author's Note:**

> Texte inspiré par le tableau "Bacchante" (1894), de William-Adolphe Bouguereau (1825-1905).
> 
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/d/dc/William-Adolphe_Bouguereau_%281825-1905%29_-_Bacchante_%281894%29.jpg/338px-William-Adolphe_Bouguereau_%281825-1905%29_-_Bacchante_%281894%29.jpg


End file.
